


Tales of Miraculous Captain Ladybug and Iron Chat Noir

by Mackerel_art



Series: Miraculous Stevetony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Fanart, M/M, Secret Identity, different kind of superheroes, like identity porn times 2, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art
Summary: [FANART] Steve and Tony as Ladybug and Chat Noir.Chat Noir is head over heels in love with Ladybug. All his flirting attempts with Ladybug all don't work. His sense of responsibility prevents their relationship from going any further. Besides, he's already in love with another boy.Steve Rogers is shy and clumsy in real life, but when the mask is on, he's confident and ready to protect Paris with his most trusted friend, Chat Noir. When he's not running on rooftops stopping Hawkmoth's Akumas, he's drawing fashion designs or is busy being embarrassingly infatuated with Tony Stark-- the handsome model in his class. Too bad Tony thinks they're "just friends".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Miraculous Stevetony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208501
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Tales of Miraculous Captain Ladybug and Iron Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Give this post some love on tumblr [here](https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/645574349982777344/miraculousstevetony1)


End file.
